


The Phantom Memes

by Pheonixflame52



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Asexual Persona 5 Protagonist, Avatar References, Bisexual Sakamoto Ryuji, Bisexual Takamaki Ann, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Deaf Character, F/F, Gay Character, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, chatfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28095612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pheonixflame52/pseuds/Pheonixflame52
Summary: -Ryuji S. created the group Phantom MEMEs--Ryuji S. added Ann T. and Akira K. to the group-Akira K.: was phantom memes the best you had?Ryuji S.: I don't see you throwing out any suggestionsAkira K.: okay fair
Relationships: Suzui Shiho/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	1. *Ryuji Voice* Betrayed by my Best Bro

- **Akira K. created the group Phantom Thieves** -

- **Akira K. added Ann T. and Ryuji S. to the group** -

> _Thread Opened_ <

 _ **19:12** Akira K._: Morgana insisted that I create a group where we can discuss phantom thief matters since we are now officially a group (^O^)/

 _ **19:13** Ryuji S._: Thats a great idea! Thanks Mona!

 _ **19:13** Ann T._: Yeah!

 _ **19:13** Ann T._: hold up, I need to fix this

- **Ann T. set Ann T.'s name to Panther** -

- **Panther set Ryuji S.'s name to Skull** -

- **Panther set Akira K.'s name to Joker** -

 _ **19:14** Joker_: Thanks Panther <(￣︶￣)>

 _ **19:14** Joker_: Mona will be communicating through me, since he has cat paws and cannot type

 _ **19:14** Joker_: Mona has threatened to bite me if I ever imply in any way that he is a cat ever again

 _ **19:14** Joker_: Morgana also insists that if we want to talk about anything off topic we should create a separate group

 _ **19:15** Skull_: I got u bro

> _Thread Closed_ <

- **Ryuji S. created the group Phantom MEMEs** -

- **Ryuji S. added Ann T. and Akira K. to the group** -

> _Thread Opened_ <

 _ **19:16** Akira K._: was phantom memes the best you had?

 _ **19:16** Ryuji S._: I don't see you throwing out any suggestions

 _ **19:16** Akira K._: okay fair

 _ **19:16** Ann T._: we need different nicknames that aren't our code names in this group or I'm going to get confused

 _ **19:17** Ryuji S._: yeah same

 _ **19:17** Akira K._: any ideas

 _ **19:17** Ann T._: uhhhhh

- **Ann T. set Ann T.'s name to Flameo Hotman** -

 _ **19:18** Akira K._: is that an avatar reference?

 _ **19:17** Flameo Hotman_: yes

- **Ryuji S. set Ryuji S.'s name to Lightning Bender** -

 _ **19:18** Akira K._: i got nothing (＞﹏＜)

 _ **19:18** Lightning Bender_: well i mean, with the way you can get so many personas

 _ **19:19** Lightning Bender_: and the avatar is the master of all the elements

 _ **19:19** Akira K._: oh shit u right

- **Akira K. set Akira K.'s name to The Avata** r-

 _ **19:20** Flameo Hotman_: okay is it just me or does Akira not text the way it seems he would?

 _ **19:20** Lightning Bender_: yeah, it kinda surprised me at first

 _ **19:20** The Avatar_: wym

 _ **19:21** Flameo Hotman_: well i mean you dont talk much, but when we text you seem more active

 _ **19:21** The Avatar_: oh yeah, that

 _ **19:23** The Avatar_: ...

 _ **19:25** The Avatar_: okay but like, you cant judge me (⇀‸↼‶)

 _ **19:26** Flameo Hotman_: we would never!

 _ **19:26** Lightning Bender_: yeah! we've been through so much

 _ **19:26** Lightning Bender_: even though its only been a few weeks

 _ **19:27** Lightning Bender_: how could we ever do that?

 _ **19:28** The Avatar_: okay

 _ **19:30** The Avatar_: its just hard

 _ **19:32** The Avatar_: h

 _ **19:33** Flameo Hotman_: take your time!

 _ **19:35** Flameo Hotman_: you dont have to tell us right now if you dont feel ready

 _ **19:36** Flameo Hotman_: i was just curious, theres no pressure!

 _ **19:37** Lightning Bender_: yeah! we could never judge you!

 _ **19:37** Lightning Bender_: unless you did smth horrible, which I dont think you could ever

 _ **19:37** Lightning Bender_: we wont judge

 _ **19:37** Lightning Bender_: this is a judge free zome

 _ **19:38** Flameo Hotman_: zome

 _ **19:38** Lightning Bender_: Ann! were having a serious moment here!

 _ **19:38** The Avatar_: zome

 _ **19:39** Lightning Bender_: betrayed by my best bro

 _ **19:30** The Avatar_: okay

 _ **19:31** The Avatar_:

 _ **19:33** The Avatar_: im partially deaf

 _ **19:33** The Avatar_: in one ear

 _ **19:34** The Avatar_: sometimes its hard to understand what people say

 _ **19:34** The Avatar_: its easier to just look like im listening than to make people repeat themselves

 _ **19:35** Lightning Bender_: whoah i had no idea

 _ **19:35** Lightning Bender_: anything we can do to make it easier?

 _ **19:35** Lightning Bender_: like, would looking at you when we talk help?

 _ **19:36** Flameo Hotman_: yeah! anything we can do, you let us know

 _ **19:36** Flameo Hotman_: i can take notes in class for you if you need me too

 _ **19:36** Flameo Hotman_: we can try to type out what we say as well?

 _ **19:36** The Avatar_: thanks

 _ **19:37** The Avatar_: uh

 _ **19:37** The Avatar_: one question at a time

 _ **19:37** The Avatar_: extra notes would help thanks Ann

 _ **19:38** The Avatar_: looking at me might help but I havent learned how to lip read either

 _ **19:38** The Avatar_: typing out a summary of whats said would definitely help but you dont have to

 _ **19:38** Lightning Bender_: nah bro

 _ **19:38** Lightning Bender_: we accommodate everyone here

 _ **19:39** Lightning Bender_: if were doing confessions

 _ **19:40** Lightning Bender_: i have adhd and its hard to focus sometimes

 _ **19:40** Flameo Hotman_: i mean i probably have depression but otherwise im 'normal'

 _ **19:40** Flameo Hotman_: and Mona is physically a cat

 _ **19:41** Flameo Hotman_: even if he denies being a cat

 _ **19:41** The Avatar_: Morgana say: *Ryuji voice* betrayed by my best bro

 _ **19:42** The Avatar_: and thanks guys (⁀ᗢ⁀)

- **The Avatar set the group name to The Struggle Bus** -

 _ **19:43** Flameo Hotman_: i also want to mention that Akrias kaomoji’s are so cute!

 _ **19:43** The Avatar_: thankssssss

 **19:43** _The Avatar_ : not to completely change the subject but

 **19:44** _The Avatar_ : soup is a circle

 **19:44** _Lightning Bender_ : oh my god it totally is

 **19:44** _Lightning Bender_ : im in love with the shape of soup

 **19:45** _Flameo Hotman_ : you push and pull like potatoes do

 **19:45** _The Avatar_ : now my stomach is full of soup

 **19:45** _Lightning Bender_ : im in love with the shape of soup

**-Lightning Bender set the group name to The Shape of Soup-**

_**19:46** The Avatar_: okay, Mona says it bed time, night yall

 _ **19:46** Flameo Hotman_: yall

 _ **19:47** Lightning Bender_: yall

 _ **19:48** The Avatar_: *Ryuji voice* betrayed by my best bro

 _ **19:48** Lightning Bender_: hey!

 _ **19:49** Lightning Bender_: think im gonna call it a night too tho

 _ **19:49** Flameo Hotman_: night guys!

> _Thread Closed_ <


	2. Death by Claws

**Phantom Thieves**

> _Thread Opened_ <

_**16:27** Joker_: Mishima approached me today

_**16:27** Joker_: hes says hes the one that made the Phantom Thieves forum page

_**16:27** Joker_: he knows its us, or at least knows im a member

_**16:28** Joker_: i dont think he will tell anyone though

_**16:28** Joker_: just approach us (well, me) with requests from the page

_**16:30** Panther_: oh dear

_**16:30** Panther_: i guess he was also kinda there with you guys when all that stuff with Kamoshida went down

_**16:31** Skull_: yeah

_**16:31** Skull_: he was going to get expelled too

_**16:32** Skull_: i guess it would have been kinda obvious to him

_**16:33** Joker_: yeah, as long as he doesnt try anything i guess its fine

_**16:33** Joker_: Mona didnt seem to worried about it so i guess its okay for now

> _Thread Closed_ <

**Phantom Thieves**

> _Thread Opened_ <

**20:09** _Skull_ : now that were home for the night!!

**20:09** _Skull_ : i wanna talk about Nijima

_**20:10** Skull_: whats with her!!

_**20:11** Skull_: gettin on us like that!!

_**20:11** Joker_: i guess shes under some pressure from the school

_**20:11** Joker_: she is council pres and the school was covering for the bastard

_**20:11** Panther_: doesnt make it okay!!

_**20:12** Joker_: nah, but we shouldnt get mad when its not really her fault

**20:12** _Joker_ : also tbf, the roof is closed off for a good reason

**20:12** _Joker_ : sorry if that seems kinda insensitive, i dont mean to sound like its against Shiho or anything

**20:13** _Joker_ : in the schools eyes its them taking action and shit to make themselves look better

**20:13** _Panther_ : its okay Joker

**20:14** _Panther_ : still absolute bullshit though

**20:14** _Panther_ : the fact that their only doing anything now because it makes it seem like they actually care about the student body even tho past events show that they definitely do not care at all

**20:15** _Joker_ : 100% agree

**20:15** _Skull_ : hard same

_**20:15** Joker_: but we should probably find a new hangout spot in the meantime

**20:15** _Joker_ : we can discuss that at our next meeting though

_**20:16** Joker_: we should take a few days to rest up and catch up on school work or whatever you need to do and then head into mementos

_**20:17** Joker_: also keep thinking on who our next major target should be, we should hope to decide by the end of the next meeting

_**20:18** Panther_: yeah, im beat from our trip today though

_**20: 18** Panther_: im going to have dinner and go to take a shower then head to sleep, night guys

_**20:19** Skull_: night Panther, I think im going to turn in too if i dont wind up playing games all night by accident

_**20:20** Joker_: Mona has been yelling at me to sleep for the past 5 minutes, but Ryuji definitely try to sleep tonight

**20:20** _Panther_ : Skull you should definitely try to sleep tho

> _Thread Closed_ <

**The Shape of Soup**

> _Thread Opened_ <

_**19:01** Flameo Hotman_: ughhhhhh

_**19:01** Flameo Hotman_: exams are hellllll

_**19:01** Flameo Hotman_: Akira u been doin okay?

_**19:02** Flameo Hotman_: ik my notes arent the best

_**19:02** The Avatar_: your notes were plenty Ann

_**19:02** The Avatar_: i think i did pretty well, probably not the best but like, passing

_**19:02** The Avatar_: Monas been helping

_**19:02** The Avatar_: if i forget smth or didnt hear he repeats it for me

_**19:03** The Avatar_: Mona is a blessing

_**19:03** The Avatar_: even if he is a ceiosnlfnsnk

_**19:03** Lightning Bender_: i wish i could focus long enough!!!

_**19:03** Flameo Hotman_: lmao Akira died to his cat

_**19:03** Lightning Bender_: its so hard to focus during tests, especially exams

_**19:03** Lightning Bender_: i have a fidget toy but it only helps a little bittttttt

_**19:04** The Avatar_: it wont help you during the exam, but next time we should have a big study group before exams!!

_**19:04** Flameo Hotman_: yeah! that would really help

_**19:04** Lightning Bender_: if yall can help me stay on topic it would really help

_**19:05** The Avatar_: yall

_**19:05** Flameo Hotman_: yall

_**19:05** Lightning Bender_: betrayed yet again

_**19:06** The Avatar_: i gtg, Monas complaining that hes tired

_**19:06** The Avatar_: ttyt

_**19:06** Lightning Bender_: night dude

_**19:07** Lightning Bender_: im gonna play some video games and relax

_**19:07** Flameo Hotman_: im gonna go as well

_**19:08** Flameo Hotman_: night, dont stay up too late Ryuji

> _Thread closed_ <

**Phantom Thieves**

> _Thread opened_ <

**18:05** _Skull_ : can we talk about that Madarame guy??

_**18:06** Skull_: what hes doing? thats bullshit

_**18:06** Skull_: hes plagiarizing his students???

_**18:06** Skull_: ik i dont get everything but i do know plagiarism is bad

_**18:07** Panther_: yeah, but Yusuke is so against the idea that any of has even happened

_**18:07** Panther_: maybe its not true?

_**18:08** Joker_: well he definitely has a palace

**18:08** Joker: we could always investigate see what its like

_**18:08** Joker_: situations like this are always super complicated

**18:09** _Joker_ : Mona wants me to make sure that we all know, that just because someone has distorted desires that they aren’t necessarily evil

**18:09** _Joker_ : that their distortion could be about anything

**18:10** _Joker_ : we can’t be sure until we fully investigate

_**18:11** Panther_: your right Joker!

_**18:11** Skull_: we should follow Jokers plan for now and do some investigating tomorrow

_**18:11** Skull_: and then we can go from there

> _Thread closed_ <

**The Shape of Soup**

> _Thread opened_ <

_**19:25** The Avatar_: okay but the doc is sus

_**19:26** The Avatar_: i get weird vibes from him

_**19:26** Lightning Bender_: yeah Im not big on therapists

_**19:27** Flameo Hotman_: yeah me neither

**19:27** _Flameo Hotman_ : especially not one hired by our damn school

_**19:28** The Avatar_: im gonna go get those free snaccs tho

_**19:28** The Avatar_: can never turn down snaccs

_**19:28** Lightning Bender_: i stg Akira please

**19:28** _Flameo Hotman_ : Me @ my brain: i really need you to do this thing

**19:29** _Flameo Hotman_ : My brain: *has airpods in*

**19:30** _Lightning Bender_ : really gonna @ me like this

**19:30** _Lightning Bender_ : also its Wendy’s my thudes

**19:31** _Flameo Hotman_ : thudes?

**19:31** _Lightning Bender_ : gender neutral form of dudes

**19:31** _Flameo Hotman_ : Ryuji i just want you to know that’s the most valid thing

**19:32** _The Avatar_ : did you mean Wednesday?

**19:32** _Lightning Bender_ : i cant spell wenday

**19:33** _Flameo Hotman_ : wed nes day

**19:33** _Lightning Bender_ : I have 2 things i cant spell

**19:34** _Lightning Bender_ : wnedsay

**19:35** _Lightning Bender_ : and bonuses

**19:36** _Lightning Bender_ : buisness

**19:36** _The Avatar_ : business

**19:36** _The Avatar_ : just busy and ness, turn the y into an i

**19:37** _Flameo Hotman_ : tbf to Ryuji, i only learned how to spell Wednesday like a year ago

**19:38** _The Avatar_ : oof

**19:38** _The Avatar_ : anyway I’m gonna go do some homework before i pass out, night thudes

**19:38** _Lightning Bender_ : night

**19:38** _Flameo Hotman_ : night!

> _Thread closed_ <


	3. Welcome Fox!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> update 3/1/2021  
> minor formatting issues fixed

**The Shape of Soup**

> _Thread Opened_ <

**09:15** _The Avatar_ : scores get posted today

**09:16** _The Avatar_ : i havent gone to check yet

**09:16** _The Avatar_ : yall wanna go together at lunch

**09:17** _Lightning_ Bender: sure

**09:17** _Flameo Hotman_ : i guess

**09:18** _The Avatar_ : sweet ☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆

> _Thread Closed_ <

**Phantom Thieves**

_> Thread Opened<_

**12:01** _Joker_ : meeting today! Meet at the station!

_> Thread Closed<_

**Phantom Thieves**

_> Thread Opened<_

**18:08** _Joker_ : so summary of today:

**18:08** _Joker_ : we get as far into Madarames palace as we can

**18:08** _Joker_ : do our best to make sure it doesn’t come to Ann needing to do the nude painting

**18:09** _Panther_ : sounds good!

**18:09** _Skull_ : yeah!

_> Thread Closed<_

**Phantom Thieves**

_> Thread Opened<_

**19:04** _Joker:_ so to once again recap:

**19:04** _Joker_ : Panther, you will go with Mona to the Madarame estate to pretend to do the nude painting while Mona opens the door

**19:04** _Joker_ : while that is happening me and Skull will be in Madarames palace to make sure that once the barrier goes down it stays down

**19:05** _Joker_ : and on Panthers end, once your sure Madarame has seen the door is open you escape into the metaverse asap

**19:05** _Panther_ : I still have some doubts but this is probably our best bet for now

**19:06** _Skull_ : if anything happens you tells us and well kick their asses, either of them

**19:06** _Joker_ : yeah!

_> Thread Closed<_

**Phantom Thieves**

> _Thread Opened_ <

- **Skull added Yusuke K. to the group** -

- **Skull set Yusuke K.'s name to Fox** -

**19:55** _Skull_ : welcome to the group Fox!

**19:55** _Skull_ : this group is for phantom thief business only, per Mona's request

**19:55** _Panther_ : yeah! welcome to the group Fox!

**19:56** _Joker_ : welcome, Fox

**19:56** _Fox_ : Thank you for adding me!

**19:57** _Fox_ : If I may inquire, how does Mona communicate through this chat? He does not have apposable thumbs; I find it hard to see him chatting.

**19:57** _Joker_ : through me!

**19:58** _Fox_ : I see!

**19:58** _Skull_ : now im going to add you to the other chat we have

**19:58** _Skull_ : you can talk about anything you like there

> _Thread Closed_ <

**The Shape of Soup**

> _Thread Opened_ <

- **Lightning Bender added Yusuke K. to the group** -

- **Lightning Bender set Yusuke K.'s name to Ice Ice Baby** -

**19:59** _The Avatar_ : really?

**19:59** _Lightning Bender_ : unless you have something better

**20:00** _Ice Ice Baby_ : I would like to ask what your names are in reference to?

**20:00** _Ice Ice Baby_ : Avatar?

**20:01** _Flameo Hotman_ : have you never seen Avatar: the Last Air Bender Yusuke?

**20:01** _Ice Ice Baby_ : No, I have heard of it though.

**20:01** _Lightning Bender_ : once we finish Madarames palace were having an avatar marathon!

**20:02** _The Avatar_ : only if theres a subtitles option

**20:02** _Lightning Bender_ : of course dude

**20:03** _The Avatar_ : thankkkkkk (๑˃ᴗ˂)ﻭ

**20:03** _Ice Ice Baby_ : If I may ask, why would you need subtitles? I apologize if it is a sensitive topic.

**20:03** _The Avatar_ : im deaf in one ear, no biggy

**20:04** _The Avatar_ : just make sure to be in my line of sight when you talk, or on my left

**20:04** _The Avatar_ : or in range of morgana, he will repeat stuff for me if I don’t hear it

**20:04** _The Avatar_ : and you dont have to type so formally! were all friends here

**20:04** _Ice Ice Baby_ : Oh, I'll be sure to be as accommodating as I can for you Akira

**20:05** _Ice Ice Baby_ : And I'm always this formal, but I can try to be a bit more lax here

**20:05** _Lightning Bender_ : its all cool bro

**20:05** _Flameo Hotman_ : yeah, as long as you dont still want me to model nude for you were good!

**20:06** _Ice Ice Baby_ : Ah, I do not. I understand you were worried but I'm gay Ann, so you don't need to worry about me sexualizing you, you just have a really nice figure!

**20:06** _Flameo Hotman_ : ohhhhh

**20:06** _Flameo Hotman_ : its mostly ive just never modeled nude before

**20:07** _Flameo Hotman_ : and im bisexual!

**20:07** _Lightning Bender_ : yeah, same! Bisexual!

**20:07** _The Avatar_ : im panromantic asexual

**20:08** _The Avatar_ : and Morgana is a cat (=^-ω-^=)

**20:08** _The Avatar_ : in spite of all his denialssdefnsefno

**20:09** _Flameo Hotman_ : u okay 'Kira?

**20:10** _The Avatar_ : Mona bit my hand

**20:11** _Lightning Bender_ : thats what u get

**20:11** _Flameo Hotman_ : lol

**20:11** _Flameo Hotman_ : he did warn you

**20:11** _Ice Ice Baby_ : That does sound like Morgana

**20:12** _The Avatar_ : Mona says its bed time, so Im off

**20:13** _Lightning Bender_ : im exhausted, so night guys

**20:13** _Flameo Hotman_ : yeah same

**20:13** _Ice Ice Baby_ _:_ I believe I will be getting off as well

> _Thread Closed_ <

**Phantom Thieves**

> _Thread Opened_ <

**15:47** _Skull_ : the nerve of that guy

**15:47** _Skull_ : ugh

**15:48** _Fox_ : I am afraid I have no idea what you are talking about, can someone fill me in?

**15:48** _Joker_ : Our class went on a trip to the T.V. station

**15:48** _Joker_ : Goro Akechi was there giving an interview and started shitting on the Phantom Thieves

**15:49** _Fox_ : Ah, I see

**15:49** _Fox_ : I believe it should be alright for now though, won't it?

**15:50** _Joker_ : yeah, it should be alright

**15:50** _Joker_ : im more worried about Niijima

**15:50** _Joker_ : our student counsel pres

**15:50** _Joker_ : shes been suspicious of us for awhile

**15:50** _Joker_ : we should be on our guard, im worried she might try something soon

**15:51** _Fox_ : I understand.

**15:51** _Skull_ : you got it Joker!

**15:51** _Panther_ : yeah! well follow your lead!

> _Thread Closed_ <

**The Shape of Soup**

> _Thread Opened_ <

**15:59** _Ice Ice Baby_ : I didn’t get to ask last night, but can I get an explanation of the chat name?

**15:59** _Lightning Bender_ : I have a screenshot, hold up

* _Lightning Bender_ sent an image*

**16:00** _Ice Ice Baby_ : I see. I do see soup as round. This gives me an idea! I shall try to be present in the chat but while I work there is no guarantee!

**16:00** _Flameo Hotman_ : its cool!

**16:01** _The Avatar_ : okay but like

**16:01** _The Avatar_ : Akechi??

**16:01** _The Avatar_ : hot hot mannnnn (⁄ ⁄>⁄ ▽ ⁄<⁄ ⁄)

**16:02** _Flameo Hotman_ : Akira I question your taste in men

**16:02** _The Avatar_ : okay

**16:03** _The Avatar_ : when are you gonna address your big gay crush on Shiho? (´♡‿♡`)

**16:03** _Flameo Hotman_ : listennnnnnnn

**16:03** _Flameo Hotman_ : shes not exactly in the mental state to be approached with love confessions

**16:03** _Flameo Hotman_ : I don’t want to overwhelm her when shes still going through physical therapy and after everything that happened with Kamoshida I want to give her the time she needs to just exist

**16:04** _The Avatar_ : valid, but that doesn’t not change the question, and we both know that doesn’t mean you aren’t constantly gay panicking over her tho

**16:04** _The Avatar_ : I have the receipts Ann (^_<)

**16:04** _Flameo Hotman_ : okay fair

**16:05** _Ice Ice Baby_ : I believe that Akira is correct

**16:05** _Ice Ice Baby_ : I haven't known you long but even I can see it

**16:06** _Flameo Hotman_ : *Ryuji voice* betrayed by my best bro!

**16:06** _Lightning Bender_ : Ann

**16:06** _Lightning Bender_ : you've been crushing on her since middle school

**16:07** _Lightning Bender_ : im pretty sure shes been waiting for you to say something forever, go for it

**16:08** _Flameo Hotman_ : okay okay i will, but not until im sure shes alright enough to handle it

**16:08** _Flameo Hotman_ : back to Akiras taste in men

**16:08** _The Avatar_ : drats

**16:09** _The Avatar_ : i was hoping we could ignore that (//ω//)

**16:09** _The Avatar_ : whoop Mona says its bedtime bye

**16:10** _Ice Ice Baby_ : But its only 4 pm?

**16:11** _Lightning Bender_ : hes gone offline, we wont get anything else out of him tonight

**16:11** _Lightning Bender_ : however, we should plan out that Avatar binge watch

**16:11** _Flameo Hotman_ : maybe we should wait until Akira is online again?

**16:12** _Flameo Hotman_ : since he has the weirdest schedule

**16:12** _Ice Ice Baby_ : probably for the best

> _Thread Closed_ <

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is out a day late. I downloaded pocket camp and it is currently consuming my life. Also my id is 7323 2637 346 if you want to add me!


	4. Avatar Style, Yip Yip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so late
> 
> updated: 3/1/2021   
> added time stamps and fixed some formatting errors

**The Shape of Soup**

_> Thread Opened<_

**17:30** _The Avatar_ : the marathon will have to be on a weekend to have enough time?

**17:30** _The Avatar_ : this weekend good for everyone?

**17:31** _Lightning Bender_ : good for me

**17:31** _Ice Ice Baby_ : And for me as well

**17:32** _Flameo Hotman_ : Im free this weekend!

**17:32** _The Avatar_ : okay I have the space, but I don’t have any way to play it

**17:33** _Lightning Bender_ : I can bring my player if you have a tv!

**17:33** _The Avatar_ : I do but it’s a pretty old one I got from the little elderly man who owns a pawn shop down the street

**17:33** _Lightning Bender_ : mine should still work!

**17:34** _The Avatar_ : cool then we set! Ill be sure to get snaccs for the weekend just pm me your preferences!

**17:35** _Lightning Bender_ : you got it bro!

**17:36** _Flameo Hotman_ : yeah! Ill be sure to bring extra blankets and stuff, I have a ton of big fluffy fuzzy ones!

**17:36** _Ice Ice Baby_ : Im afraid I don’t have much to contribute but Ill be sure to pm you!

**17:37** _The Avatar_ : its fine Yusuke! Just bring your fabulous self!

**17:39** _Flameo Hotman_ : off topic but I was going through the notes app on my phone and I found one that just says “The only one who can save the world is George W. Bush, written in 3rd person”

**17:39** _Flameo Hotman_ : it was classified as a writing prompt but I don’t ever remember making this

**17:40** _Lightning Bender_ : this is also off topic

**17:40** _Lightning Bender_ : I just put a hole in my wall with a wii remote

[_> Lightning Bender_ sent an image<](http://myhomerepairtips.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/04/Hole-in-wall.jpg)

**17:41** _The Avatar_ : this is why you wear the wrist strap

**17:41** _Lightning Bender_ : No.

**17:41** _Flameo Hotman_ : no one ever actually wears them

**17:42** _Flameo Hotman_ : Ryuji brought out the caps and the punctuation, damn

**17:42** _Ice Ice Baby_ : I do!

**17:42** _Lightning Bender_ : I would rather my tv go down Wii Sports style than wear the damn wrist strap

**17:45** _Flameo Hotman_ : you ever think about the word assassin

**17:45** _Flameo Hotman_ : ass ass in

**17:46** _The Avatar_ : you cant spell assassin without ass2

**17:46** _The Avatar_ : and you know what, I put the ass2 in assassin (¬‿¬ )

**17:46** _The Avatar_ : welp, Monas complaining that its bed time, so night my thudes!

**17:47** _Lightning Bender_ : night ‘Kira!

**17:47** _Ice Ice Baby_ : Goodnight!

**17:47** _Flameo Hotman_ : night!

_> Thread Closed<_

****

**The Shape of Soup**

_> Thread Opened<_

**15:32** _The Avatar_ : snaccs and drinks acquired

> _The Avatar_ sent an image<

**15:32** _Lightning Bender_ : ‘Kira you’re the best!

**15:33** _The Avatar_ : yeeeeeeee

**15:55** _Flameo Hotman_ : Do

**15:55** _Flameo Hotman_ : Do you ever think you know how big something is

**17:56** _Flameo Hotman_ : and then someone shows you how big the thing actually is and your like “wtf!?”

[> _Flameo Hotman_ sent an image<](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/48/ea/8d/48ea8d19e65d606be694ed9688721410--whale-facts-blue-whale.jpg?b=t)

[> _F_ _lameo Hotman_ sent an image<](https://passportocean.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/09/blue-whale-size-1265x800.png)

**15:56** _Flameo Hotman_ : anyway, Blue Whales are way fucking bigger than I thought

**15:57** _Lightning Bender_ : damnnnnnnn

**15:57** _The Avatar_ : some people are like

**16:00** _The Avatar_ : “I want to leave the world better than how I found it.”

**16:00** _The Avatar_ : meanwhile Im over here like:

**16:00** _The Avatar_ : “I want to leave the world more confused than how I found it.”

**16:01** _Lightning Bender_ : Akira have I told you that you’re a mood?

**16:01** _The Avatar_ : maybe once or twice ( ≧◡≦)

**16:02** _Flameo Hotman_ : have any of you done your homework?

**16:02** _The Avatar_ : shittttttt nooo ( ︶︹︺ )

**16:03** _Lightning Bender_ : I actually managed to get most of it done early for once

**16:03** _Flameo Hotman_ : good for you Ryuji!!!

**17:08** _The Avatar_ : Ann can you bring yours with you when we meet tomorrow

**17:08** _The Avatar_ : Im not gonna copy but I want to check over what you did because I think I might understand better that way

**17:09** _Lightning Bender_ : we could have a big group study session before our marathon?

**17:09** _The Avatar_ : works for me

**17:10** _The Avatar_ : how about you Yusuke?

**17:10** _Ice Ice Baby_ : I believe I can join, I’m not sure how much help I will be though.

**17:11** _The Avatar_ : its fine!

**17:11** _The Avatar_ : all right, Im gonna get off for the night, ttyl ( － ω － ) zzZ

**17:12** _Ice Ice Baby_ : See you all tomorrow!

**17:12** _Lightning Bender_ : Yeah! Im gonna get some sleep

**17:12** _Flameo Hotman_ : Im gonna shower and go to bed as well, night!

_> Thread Closed<_

**The Shape of Soup**

_> Thread Opened<_

**17:40** _The Avatar_ : that was probably the most fun ive had since I moved here

**17:41** _The Avatar_ : im glad I meet you guys! ヽ (o ＾ ▽ ＾ o) ノ

**17:41** _Ice Ice Baby_ : My sentiments exactly Akira!

**17:42** _Lightning_ _Bender_ : Yeah! Speaking of, I want to hear your thoughts! Howd you like the series Yusuke?

**17:42** _Ice Ice Baby_ : It was rather enjoyable for a cartoon, I will admit! The world was developed really well, both in the universe and for the viewer. The characters were really well written as well, they all had their flaws and their developments! It also made sure to show that they were just kids despite the heavy burden that was placed on them, how in season one there was more goofing off than any of the later seasons, but they still returned to show how they were still only children. Before I type a whole essay though, it was fabulous!

**17:42** _Lightning Bender_ : okay, but who is your favorite

**17:42** _Ice Ice Baby_ : Honestly? I would probably have to go with Sokka. He has an amazing character arc, he goes from being a scared teenager to a leader, despite his age. He likes to draw, even if he is not amazing at it. He has the passion and soul of an artist.

**17:42** _Lightning Bender_ : that kinda what I was expecting, but we also need to finally get you a avatar related name in the chat!

**17:42** _Flameo Hotman_ : I have an idea!

**-Flameo Hotman set Ice Ice Baby’s name to Sword Guy-**

**17:43** _The Avatar_ : definitely fits

**17:43** _Lightning Bender_ : especially with that big *ss katana he uses!

**17:44** _Sword Guy_ : I like it Ann, thank you!

**17:44** _The Avatar_ : Well, Ive got to get off and run some errands for future mementos trips

**17:44** _Lightning Bender_ : alright! Have a good day everyone

**17:45** _Sword Guy_ : I have a painting I need to be working on, so I will be signing off as well.

**17:45** _Flameo Hotman_ : yeah! I have a modelling job I need to be getting ready for! Ttyl!

_> Thread Closed<_

**Phantom Thieves**

_> Thread Opened<_

**14:23** _Skull_ : why did she have to blackmail us!

**14:23** _Skull_ : and with such an impossible task!

**14:24** _Joker_ : to be fair, you have a loud mouth

**14:24** _Skull_ : okay you got me there

**14:25** _Fox_ : let us just hope we are able to do this

**14:26** _Panther_ : Fox didnt use any capitals or punctuation, good job!

**14:26** _Joker_ : Mona says, and I quote: "no off topic conversations, not even you get a pass Lady Ann"

**14:27** _Panther_ : okay okay, back on topic then

**14:27** _Panther_ : we should check around Shibuya tomorrow, see if we can gather any info

**14:28** _Joker_ : yeah, i got a bad feeling that class pres isn’t wrong about this

_> Thread Closed<_

**Phantom Thieves**

_> Thread Opened<_

**07:50** _Joker_ : meeting today at the station! Don’t forget

_> Thread Closed<_


	5. Queen!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a second chapter for my lateness this week!

**The Phantom Thieves**

_> Thread Opened<_

**-Joker added Makoto N. to the group-**

**-Joker set Makoto N.’s name to Queen-**

**18:30** _Joker_ : welcome to the team Queen (⌒▽⌒)☆

**18:30** _Queen_ : Thanks, Joker!

**18:31** _Skull_ : welcome Queen!

**18:31** _Panther_ : yeah!! Its nice to have another girl on the team!

**18:31** _Fox_ : Welcome!

**18:32** _Joker_ : im going to add you to the other group now!

_ >Thread Closed<_

**The Shape of Soup**

_> Thread Opened<_

**-The Avatar added Makoto N. to the group-**

**-The Avatar set Makoto N.’s name to ???-**

**18:32** _The Avatar_ : this group was made at Morganas request so that the other chat could remain phantom thieves business only!

**18:33** _The Avatar_ : we need to come up with a nickname for Makoto!

**18:33** _???_ : Are all of your names Avatar references?

**18:34** _Flameo Hotman_ : yeah!

**18:34** _???_ : then maybe this will be suitable?

**-??? set ???’s name to Toph-**

**18:35** _Lightning Bender_ : well so far we’ve stayed away from the main casts names? maybe this will work better?

**-Lightning Bender set Toph’s name to The Blind Bandit-**

**18:35** _The Blind Bandit_ : I like it!

**18:36** _The Avatar_ : it fits pretty well

**18:38** _Flameo Hotman_ : what I was trying to say: there it is

**18:38** _Flameo Hotman_ : what came out instead: theres it

**19:09** _Lightning Bender_ : my mom got me subway for dinner

**19:09** _The Avatar_ : ew

**19:10** _The_ Avatar: subway

**19:10** _Lightning Bender_ : eW sUbWaY

**19:10** _Lightning Bender_ : look at me

**19:10** _Lightning Bender_ : im Akira

**19:11** _Lightning Bender_ : and i judge what other people eat

**19:11** _Lightning Bender_ : because I don’t eat subway!

**19:11** _The Avatar_ : yeah!

**19:12** _The Avatar_ : screw that guy!

**19:13** _Lightning Bender_ : if you hate subway you have small dick energy

**19:13** _Lightning Bender_ : i don’t make the rules

**19:13** _Flameo Hotman_ : yeah! Subway is great!

**19:14** _Sword Guy_ : I don’t like subway either Akira

**19:14** _The Avatar_ : thank you Yusuke, your my only true friend

**19:14** _Sword Guy_ : Your welcome Akira

**19:15** _The Avatar_ : Yall I just tried to put the recipe box in the fridge

**19:15** _Lightning Bender_ : yall

**19:15** _Flameo Hotman_ : yall

**19:15** _The Avatar_ : Im

**19:16** _The Avatar_ : I think I need to lay down

**19:16** _The Blind Bandit_ : probably should yeah

**19:16** _The Blind Bandit_ : Im coving a section on Greek Myth while studying for my entrance exams and had a thought

**19:16** _The Blind Bandit_ : That fucking Zeus was an absolute recipe for getting either murdered or cursed by Hera

**19:17** _The Blind Bandit_ : why would anyone even let Zeus get that close?

**19:18** _The Avatar_ : “fuck zeus”

**19:18** _The Avatar_ : “doNOT”

**19:18** _The Avatar_ : anyway Morgana is telling me to stop doing homework and go to bed so Im gonna go lay in bed on my phone for an hour instead

**19:18** _Lightning Bender_ : a mood

**19:18** _The Blind Bandit_ : You do know its bad for your health to lay in bed for extended hours looking at a screen like that

**19:19** _Flameo Hotman_ : not gonna stop me

**19:19** _The Avatar_ : so is infiltrating palaces!

**19:20** _The Blind Bandit_ : Okay, I see your point

**19:20** _The Avatar_ : speaking of health, im not sure if ive gotten to tell you yet Makoto

**19:20** _The Avatar_ : im partially deaf in one ear

**19:21** _The Avatar_ : Mona helps out a lot but just be aware this is still something new for me so if you come up on the wrong side I might jump

**19:21** _The Blind Bandit_ : Okay! Just be sure to let me know if you cant hear me or need me to repeat something because I will!

**19:21** _Lightning Bender_ : and I have adhd

**19:22** _The Blind Bandit_ : Oh! I have some good study tips that might help? If you need help before exams let me know!

**19:22** _Lightning Bender_ : help before exams would be the most helpful! Thanks Makoto!

**19:22** _The Blind Bandit_ : Your welcome! I’m going to go to bed for the night though.

**19:23** _Lightning Bender_ : goodnight!

**19:23** _Flameo Hotman_ : night!

_> Thread Closed<_

**The Shape of Soup**

_> Thread Opened<_

**14:05** _Flameo Hotman_ : guys

**14:05** _Flameo Hotman_ : I was just looking for my phone while my screen was on and very visibly in my hand

**14:06** _Flameo Hotman_ : I was literally on it, looking at it, and then was like “wait, wheres my phone”

**14:06** _Lightning Bender_ : a day in the life of me

**14:07** _The Blind Bandit_ : same to be honest

**14:07** _The Blind Bandit_ : I mean I’m usually pretty organized but sometimes the thing is right in front of me and I’ll still miss it

**14:07** _The Avatar_ : i need someone to save me from physics

**14:08** _Lightning Bender_ : didn’t you get top scores on the midterm?

**14:08** _The Avatar_ : and?

**14:08** _Lightning Bender_ : fair

**14:09** _Sword Guy_ : I could try to help if you’d like, I’m rather good at physics

**14:09** _The Avatar_ : my hero (❤ω❤)

**14:10** _Lightning Bender_ : yall I just had a thought

**14:10** _The Avatar_ : yall

**14:10** _Lightning Bender_ : chunky coffee

**14:11** _Flameo Hotman_ : Ryuji whyyyyyyy

**14:12** _The Blind Bandit_ : please no

**14:12** _Lightning Bender_ : I just want you all to know that I love you

**14:12** _The Avatar_ : o no he pulled out the capital letters

_> Lightning Bender sent an image<_

**14:13** _The Avatar_ : Ryujiiiiii i live in the attic of a café!

**14:13** _The Avatar_ : Morgana says just for that get on the fridge

**14:13** _Lightning Bender_ : this house IS A FREAKING NIGHTMARE

**14:14** _Flameo Hotman_ : let Ryuji say fuck 20XX

**14:14** _Lightning Bender_ : I cant say fuck my mom will kill me

**14:15** _Sword Guy_ : but you just did?

**14:15** _Lightning Bender_ : ahhhh frick

**14:15** _The Avatar_ : welp

**14:16** _The Avatar_ : rip in peperoni Ryuji

**14:16** _The Avatar_ : there goes my best friend

**14:16** _Lightning Bender_ : im not dead bro!

**14:17** _The Avatar_ : sometimes I can still hear his voice

**14:17** _The Avatar_ : Mona says you can get off the fridge now

**14:17** _Lightning Bender_ : no, its comfy up here actually

**14:17** _The Blind Bandit_ : press x to doubt

**17:18** _The Avatar_ : what that one actors name?

**14:18** _The Avatar_ : bennit cimbertimber?

**14:18** _The Avatar_ : benet cucumber?

**14:18** _The Avatar_ : bidet cucumber?

**14:19** _Sword Guy_ : Benedict Cumberbatch?

**14:19** _Lightning Bender_ : no im pretty sure its bidet cucumber

**14:19** _The Avatar_ : yeah anyway

**14:20** _The Avatar_ : he sexy

**14:20** _Flameo Hotman_ : yeah but you think Akechi is hot so

**14:20** _The Avatar_ : and?

**14:21** _The Avatar_ : speaking of Akechi, he was at the café today

**14:21** _The Avatar_ : complete coincidence, some prosecutor lady bought him because she likes Sojiros coffee and was recommending it to him

**14:21** _The Avatar_ : let me just say, despite what Mona says, i definitely did not gay panic

**14:21** _Lightning Bender_ : sure Jan

**14:22** _The Avatar_ : is my name Jan now?

**14:22** _Lightning Bender_ : sure

**18:50** _The Avatar_ : i have a very important question I need everyone to answer

**18:50** _The Avatar_ : who here could bite an onion

**18:50** _The Avatar_ : like straight up like it was an apple just cronch it

**18:51** _Sword Guy_ : yes

**18:51** _Lightning Bender_ : ew, onions

**18:51** _The Avatar_ : eW oNiOnS

**18:52** _Lightning Bender_ : okay, i probably deserved that

**18:52** _Flameo Hotman_ : Akira why would you do that?

**18:52** _The Blind Bandit_ : Im pretty sure that’s not very healthy for you

**18:52** _The Avatar_ : when have i ever been healthy?

**18:53** _The Blind Bandit_ : I worry about you and Yusuke sometimes

**18:53** _Flameo Hotman_ : we all do

**18:54** _Lightning Bender_ : i feel accomplished

**18:54** _The Avatar_ : most people feel with their fingers

**18:54** _Lightning Bender_ : bro

**18:55** _The Avatar_ : Im kidding, whatever you did Im proud of you

**18:55** _The Avatar_ : unless you murdered someone

**18:56** _Lightning Bender_ : nah, just finished all my homework in one go and didn’t really have any difficulties

**18:56** _Lightning Bender_ : thanks for the tutoring Makoto!

**18:56** _The Blind Bandit_ : its no problem!

**18:57** _Lightning Bender_ : anyway, im pooped so im gonna go crash

**18:57** _The Avatar_ : me too, night!

**18:57** _Flameo Hotman_ : yeah! Im probably staying up a bit longer, im gonna finish this assignment first

**18:58** _The Blind Bandit_ : Im finishing an assignment too, let me know if you need any help Ann

**18:59** _Flameo Hotman_ : I will!

**19:00** _Sword Guy_ : goodnight everyone!

_> Thread Closed<_

**The Shape of Soup**

_> Thread Opened<_

**04:46** _The Avatar_ : Cabbage

**04:46** _The Avatar_ : Cabbage

**04:46** _The Avatar_ : Cabbage

**04:47** _The Avatar_ : Cabbage

**04:47** _The Avatar_ : Together, the 4 cabbages lived together in harmony

**04:48** _The Avatar_ : Then everything changed when the avatar attacked

**04:48** _The Avatar_ : Only the cabbage nation

**04:48** _The Avatar_ : Master of all cabbages

**04:49** _The Avatar_ : Could stop him, but when the world needed them most

**04:49** _The Avatar_ : The Avatar destroyed all of their cabbages

**04:49** _The Avatar_ : But I believe, there still might be cabbages

**05:00** _Lightning Bender_ : Akira what the Fuck-

_> Thread Closed<_


	6. Loigiji biard

**The Shape of Soup**

_> Thread Opened<_

**08:00** _Flameo Hotman_ : Akira why were you up at 4 am I thought you were going to bed?

 **08:00** _The Avatar_ : oh I did, I just woke up to Morganas meowling that he was hungry and for whatever reason that’s what my 4am brain thought of

 **08:01** _Lightning Bender_ : from now on when people ask me whats wrong im going to tell them i need a functioning frontal lobe but i don’t have one so

 **08:01** _The Avatar_ : me @ my ear

_> Thread Closed<_

**The Shape of Soup**

_> Thread Opened<  
_

**15:46** _Lightning Bender_ : you’ve been hit by

 **15:46** _Lightning Bender_ : you’ve been struck by

 **15:46** _Lightning Bender_ : truck

 **15:47** _The Avatar_ : well fuck

 **15:51** _Flameo Hotman_ : if i cry hard enough will my work magically do itself

 **15:51** _The Blind Bandit_ : a mood

 **16:00** _Lightning Bender_ : Yall i remembered another word I cant spell

 **16:00** _Lightning Bender_ : deangeon

 **16:01** _Lightning Bender_ : deongen

 **16:02** _Lightning Bender_ : deigneon

 **16:02** _The Blind Bandit_ : dungeon?

 **16:03** _Lightning Bender_ : yeah that

 **16:10** _The Avatar_ : I feel like we should change the chat name

 **16:10** _The Avatar_ : tired of the same ole same ole ya know?

 **16:11** _Lightning Bender_ : tru

 **16:11** _Flameo Hotman_ : but what should we name it?

 **16:12** _The Avatar_ : no idea ┐(￣～￣)┌

 **16:13** _The Avatar_ : on another note I want to share this image with you all

[ _> The Avatar sent an image<_ ](https://pheonixflame52.tumblr.com/post/642513709319749633/the-luigi-board-credits-to-my-friend-with)

**16:13** _The Avatar_ : The Luigi Board

 **16:14** _Lightning Bender_ : holy shit its amazing

 **16:14** _The Blind Bandit_ : can I ask what this is a reference to?

 **16:15** _The Avatar_ : I am about to rock your world, yes you can ask, hold up lemmie get the link

 **16:16** _The Avatar_ : [Curse of The Weggy Board](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=15nNY7uofNw&list=FLdjKPnPASS-lV-fcXoSkTBQ&index=3)

 **16:17** _Flameo Hotman_ : Yesssssss

 **16:17** _Lightning Bender_ : loigiji biard

 **16:18** _The Avatar_ : Ryuji how did you manage to spell it that badly?

 **16:18** _Flameo Hotman_ : Ryuji i want to make that the group name

 **16:18** _Lightning Bender_ : i just started typign and hoped

 **16:19** _Lightning Bender_ : do it!

 **16:19** _Flameo Hotman_ : hell yeah

**-Flameo Hotman set the group name to loigiji biard-**

**16:20** _The Avatar_ : same tbh

 **16:20** _Lightning Bender_ : perfect!

 **16:50** _The Blind Bandit_ : I just want to share this weird ad I just got

[ _> The Blind Bandit sent an image<_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/c5/27/46/c527463abf6d15e3864ebf244cc4f04d.jpg)

**16:50** _The Avatar_ : i have concerns

 **16:51** _Lightning Bender_ : that was a wattpad cover

 **16:52** _The Avatar_ : that only gives me more concerns (◎ ◎)ゞ

 **16:52** _Lightning Bender_ : 1) that’s a wish ad

 **16:52** _Lightning Bender_ : 2) its wattpad, what do you expect

 **16:53** _Flameo Hotman_ : holy fuck

 **16:53** _The Avatar_ : okay but I want to know how you know that’s a wattpad cover

 **16:54** _Flameo Hotman_ : I wish to unsee

 **16:54** _Lightning Bender_ : probably the one thing you /wont/ find on wish though

 **16:55** _Flameo Hotman_ : u right

 **16:55** _The Avatar_ : Ryuji I still have Concerns

 **16:56** _Lightning Bender_ : anyway, time for homework

 **16:56** _The Avatar_ : wait-

_> Thread Closed<_

**Loigiji biard**

_> Thread Opened<_

**19:56** _The Avatar_ : is everyone doing okay this fine exam week? (￣▽￣)/

 **19:57** _Lightning Bender_ : abso-frickin-lutely not

 **19:57** _Flameo Hotman_ : nope

 **19:57** _The Blind Bandit_ : I’m doing fine for the most part, but if you need any help with studying you can message me

 **19:58** _Flameo Hotman_ : Makoto you really are a QUEEN

 **19:58** _Lightning Bender_ : a life saver

 **19:58** _Sword Guy_ : like the candy?

 **19:59** _Lightning Bender_ : i mean kinda?

 **19:59** _Lightning Bender_ : anyway, I have to get off my phone before I get too distracted!

 **20:00** _The Avatar_ : same

 **20:00** _Sword Guy_ : yes, I need to work on my painting!

_> Thread Closed< _

**Loigiji biard**

_> Thread Opened<_

_> Flameo Hotman sent an image<_

**17:32** _The Blind Bandit_ : how?

 **17:33** _Flameo Hotman_ : it just?

 **17:33** _Flameo Hotman_ : froze to the top

 **17:34** _The Avatar_ : holy weed batman!

 **17:36** _Sword_ Guy: how can you possibly manage to freeze a dinner to the top of your freezer?

 **17:37** _Flameo Hotman_ : I honestly have no idea

_> Thread Closed<_

**The Phantom Thieves**

_> Thread Opened<_

**12:45** _Joker_ : we need to meet up later

 **12:45** _Joker_ : as soon as we can after school

 **12:46** _Skull_ : you got it leader

_> Thread Closed<_

**The Phantom Theives**

_> Thread Opened<_

**17:46** _Panther_ : so we just have to wait until we hear more from this mystery person?

 **17:46** _Queen_ : unfortunately yes, it’s all we can really do for now

 **17:46** _Joker_ : yeah, ill keep you updated if anything more happens

 **17:47** _Fox_ : please do!

 **17:47** _Skull_ : yeah!

_> Thread Closed<_

**The Phantom Thieves**

_> Thread Opened<_

**15:37** _Queen_ : so Futaba Sakura, do you think she has any relation to Boss?

 **15:37** _Joker_ : I’m going to ask when I get back home and I will let you know how it goes

 **15:38** _Joker_ : I’m going in, give me a few minutes

 **15:38** _Joker_ : okay so he avoided the question hard, definitely some relation between them

 **15:38** _Fox_ : so I guess we need to have a plan B then?

 **15:39** _Queen_ : yes, we should talk about this in person tomorrow though

 **15:40** _Panther_ : sounds good to me

 **15:40** _Skull_ : yeah!

_< Thread Closed<_

**The Phantom Thieves**

_> Thread Opened<_

**12:30** _Joker_ : palace infiltration today, make sure your ready when we meet up!

_> Thread Closed<_

**The Phantom Thieves**

_> Thread Opened<_

**15:03** _Joker_ : tomorrow we give the calling card to Futaba, is everyone ready?

 **15:03** _Queen_ : yeah! I’m ready

 **15:03** _Fox_ : yes! and the card is ready to go

 **15:04** _Skull_ : heck yeah

 **15:04** _Panther_ : ready as I can be

 **15:05** _Joker_ : okay! Mona says to make sure to eat dinner, drink water, and get plenty of sleep

 **15:05** _Skull_ : hes not my mom

 **15:06** _Joker_ : he says get on the fridge!

 **15:06** _Skull_ : again!?

_> Thread Closed<_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is a little shorter but I promise once Futaba joins the team it's going to be chaos!


	7. Black Hole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres this chapter that was supposed to be out like a month ago. I got busy with school, and then strikers came out and thats all I did this past weekend. I will be adding the time stamps later when I get time, as well as editing some chapters because I noticed some formatting was wrong and its gonna bug me if I dont fix them.

**The Phantom Thieves**

_> Thread Opened<_

**-Joker added Futaba S. to the group-**

**-Joker set Futaba S.’s name to Oracle-**

_Joker_ : welcome to the team Futaba!

_Joker_ : per Mona’s insistence this chat is phantom thieves business only

_Joker_ : now I’ll add you to the other chat now

_Panther_ : welcome Oracle!

_Fox_ : yes! welcome!

_> Thread Closed<_

**Loigija biard**

_> Thread Opened<_

**-The Avatar added Futaba S. to the group-**

**-The Avatar set Futaba S.’s name to ???-**

_The Avatar_ : I once again have no ideas

_???_ : Avatar references? Hell yeah!

_???_ : give me a second

**-??? set ???’s name to A Mad Genius-**

_A Mad Genius_ : this is the peak

_The Avatar_ : its perfect

_Sword Guy_ : I just got an ad that said “for 10¥ well add 75 bees”

_A Mad Genius_ : BET

_A Mad Genius_ : “This vacuum needs carpeted” -Akira 5 seconds ago

_The Avatar_ : LISTEN-

_A Mad Genius_ : you being partially deaf does not change your brain to mouth filter

_The Avatar_ : In This House Dumb Bitch Hours Are Twenty Four Fuckin Seven

_Lightning Bender_ : why did you type it like that

_The Avatar_ : I will not take criticisms on how I type things

_Lightning Bender_ : fair

_> Thread Closed<_

**Loigiji biard  
** _> Thread Opened<_

_A Mad Genius_ : late night stories with friends!

_The Avatar_ : you’re about to enter

_The Avatar_ : *deep voice* the twilight zone

_Flameo Hotman_ : you two are scaring me

_A Mad Genius_ : itll be okay Obama

_Lightning Bender_ : wha-

_The Avatar_ : 👕 😀 🦵 🖐 👖 🦵 👂 🖐

_The Avatar_ : unscramble

_Lightning Bender_ : 😣

_Lightning Bender_ : you know I can’t read!

_Flameo Hotman_ : Why does he only have one ear?

_The Blind Bandit_ : Unscambled: 🚶

_The Avatar_ : damn it Makotooooooo

_Flameo Hotman_ : Time slowing down near a black hole is just a theory right?

_The Blind Bandit_ : Yes

_Flameo Hotman_ : How did we come about this theory?

_The Blind Bandit_ : Well, masses distort the space around them

_The Blind Bandit_ : since we know that black holes are giant balls of mass, its could be concluded this is the same or similar concept

_The Blind Bandit_ : And our own time is based on our orbit of the sun

_Lightning Bender_ : … could I live in a black hole if I was super dense?

_The Blind Bandit_ : the mass is basically so big that the preserved time stays the same for objects approaching a black hole while to an observer far away the time seems slowed down

_The Blind Bandit_ : Big mass = big gravity = big effect

_Lightning Bender_ : I have small brain

_The Avatar_ : a black hole is just a sun that imploded instead of exploded

_Flameo Hotman_ : but time?

_The Blind Bandit_ : so basically the atoms in the mass is constantly pulling each other as hard as it can and as the pulls it pulls harder

_The Blind Bandit_ : like I said before, our time is based on how we orbit the sun

_Flameo Hotman_ : ohhhhhhhh

_A Mad Genius_ : I want to live in a black hole

_The Avatar_ : no

_The Blind Bandit_ : days, months, hours, minutes, all that was calculated based on our orbital patterns around our sun

_The Avatar_ : when they say time is an illusion, they are, in fact, correct

_Flameo Hotman_ : space science is a little bit easier now

_The Blind Bandit_ : Futaba you would be crushed to death before you got very far into its gravitational field

_A Mad Genius_ : so Id be like 2D then? Or a crushed can?

_The Avatar_ : more like spaghetti noodles

_Lightning Bender_ : Off topic but if I could go back in time Id go back to prehistoric times

_Lightning Bender_ : I would go back to when the trees were huge fuckigg Nd trees

_Lightning Bender_ : They’re like super old world tree or something and it’s really cool

_The Avatar_ : The worlds oldest living tree is kept such a secret

_The Avatar_ : because people would try to chop it down or whatever

_The Avatar_ : stupid world ruiners

_Flameo Hotman_ : well if I was an old ass granny tree I’d stay secret too

_Lightning Bender_ : POACHES DESERVE DEATH

_Lightning Bender_ : poachers*

_Lightning Bender_ : okay, I need to sleep

_Lightning Bender_ : school starts again tomorrow and I don’t want to be tired for once

_The Avatar_ : wish that were me

_The Blind Bandit_ : Akira get some rest

_The Avatar_ : you sound like Morgana

_A Mad Genius_ : yeah, and he’s staying with me tonight and he says to go to sleep too

_The Avatar_ : lol no

_> Thread Closed<_

**Loigiji biard**

_> Thread Opened<_

_A Mad Genius_ : I hate stairs

_Lightning Bender_ : They’re overrated

_The Avatar_ : slopes is where it’s at

_Lightning Bender_ : No

_Lightning Bender_ : too much math

_The Avatar_ : Not only are they easier to walk up

_Lightning Bender_ : Skull can’t do math

_The Avatar_ : Theyre also wheelchair accessible

_The Avatar_ : assuming it isnt a steep slope

_Lightning Bender_ : Earth is flat

_Lightning Bender_ : so why do we need stairs and slopes

_The Blind Bandit_ : even on a flat earth you need stairs and slopes to get into raised buildings

_The Avatar_ : Because knees

_The Avatar_ : I am the slope demon and I’m gonna come for your kneecaps

_Flameo Hotman_ : stairs made me drop my pasta 😭

_Flameo Hotman_ : T’was an act of treason

_Lightning Bender_ : slopes are ok but I have my magicians make them

_Flameo Hotman_ : magic slopes

_Lightning Bender_ : enter upon my kingdom and I shall cure thou curry cravings

_The Avatar_ : as the slope demon, I approve

_The Avatar_ : I’m no longer coming for anyones kneecaps except Ryujis

_Lightning Bender_ : why me? Bro!?

_The Avatar_ : Only I Can Cure Thou Curry Cravings

_Lightning Bender_ : so is your official title The Slope Demon Akira, Master of Curry

_The Avatar_ : Yes ٩(◕‿◕｡)۶

_The Avatar_ : Mona is making me go to bed early since I didn’t yesterday

_Lightning Bender_ : It still amazes me that you just listen to your cat like that

_The Avatar_ : Mona says hes not a cat

_The Avatar_ : Also he scratches me if I don’t and that shit hurts so

_Lightning Bender_ : Oof

_> Thread Closed<_

**Author's Note:**

> some of these conversations are actual conversations Ive had with my friends  
> This is my first chat fic ever! I hope to update once a week but Im not know for keeping a schedule or even finishing a fic so beware. I also start school in a week so that might prevent me from updating as planned.


End file.
